Talk:Black Scripture/@comment-60.48.217.20-20151110144140/@comment-27168967-20151209123117
"I have the impression, that because game was so much p2w and customized, custom created equipment was much more powerful than normal loot or customized loot." Unless explicitly specified, this going to be a debate hell because it's the same with the Black Scripture's equipments and the reason why I focus on whether there's special enchantments on the Pleidas' gears. "You can use negative energy, like in example above 「Ray of Negative Energy」. It was arcane magic, but if 「Middle Cure Wound」 exists, the equivalent 「Middle Inflict Wound」 should exist as well." Even if there's this negative energy, who's capable of using it? The only known source right now is the orb in Hamsuke's mouth. Ainz himself is too careful to choose to use it if he has something else at his disposal. Unless the orb turns best pal with Hamsuke and let him use its power, it remains where it is; as Hamsuke's teeth grinder most likely. "She can be repaired if someone has job for it (in special anime episode, solution and entoma redesigned her, but ofc it was 99% purely comedy scene, but who knows :P)" '' And.. who's going to carry all the parts to the battlefield? Well, we're not really sure if she's really entirely mechanical since she can actually drink beverages. ''"Frankly speaking, if BS made some preparation, plans, reconnaissance, they'd have some chance, but if it's opposite, i'd give them no chance." Can't really argue with the truth of that but I did also mention that it's really all up to the leaders' skills in information gathering to influencing the odds. We know almost everything about Pleidas and almost nothing about the Black Scripture. Not to mention half of the six Scriptures are still shrouded in darkness. "About the Skeleton Dragon, I agree with other anon. In both LN and Anime, Narberal's "fully powered" 1-handed swing had sent it flying and broke to the point that if Khajiit didn't use Negative Ray then it wouldn't be able to fight anymore. And let's not forget that Narberal was limiting her strength to the persona of Nabe and was also using the dagger of Sword of Darkness which is leagues apart against Narberal's main equipment." I just checked the LN just now. I myself got affected by the anime but in the LN it's an entirely different matter. In the anime, Narberal's swing caught the face of the Skeletal Dragon and it toppled. In the LN, Narberal charged right at the Skeletal Dragon's chest and let her swing, amplified by all the strength she could muster, blew the Skeletal Dragon off its feet. The power broke the chest part so bad it had to be repaired. The Skeletal Dragon couldn't maintain the structure if the chest part was left in a broken state and any upcoming attack would be disastrous. It's just like a person cannot stand on his two feet if the spine is injured while the rest of the body remains unharmed. Dagger? She only used that once to stab Khajit. She was using a sword for most of the physical fight. Narberal is War Wizard, Elementalist and Armored Mage plus some other etc but in the Pleidas short episodes, she's explicitly callled a War Wizard so let's go with that. Though not explicitly shown in the anime, Narberal was actually cursing when she started using her sheathed sword as a bludgeon because she lacks the balance of a fighter in physical combat. Simply saying that Narberal wins by pure brute strength alone is really not that encouraging. They are not here for some weight-lifting contest but to kill each other in combat so what does it matter if Clementine cannot blow a Skeletal Dragon off its feet? Are you really sure that Narberal can really reach out and grab Clementine just like Ainz? Even Ainz needed to trick Clementine to come into arms' reach in term of physical combat. I used the Momon versus Clementine situation to try and simulate a fight between Pleidas and the Black Scripture. Ainz won without effort? If he didn't have his damage immunity back there, he would have been covered in wounds. Can he really catch up to Clementine without using magic? He set up a trap and she fell for it. When did I say that Clementine can win against Ainz just by using that? Oh, really. Martial Arts itself is something more of a self boost but what if the one using Martial Arts getting a secondary boost from another source, like a mage, to compensate for the boost not available when using Martial Arts? It's like getting twice the amount of boost. How would that affect a group fight, pray tell me? We are not talking about fighting in the nude but rather two groups of armored combatants going at each other with everything available at their disposal and that include all kind of weapons. Well, if all the Pleidas got supplied with scrolls then that would tip the balance all the way to high heaven. Let's just say Ainz does have a treasure island worth of cheat items that can really turn some of the fights into picking flowers for Nazarick. Whether he'll use those remains to be seen cause Pleidas may benefit most from this.